Ira Negra
by Exspectanti
Summary: ¿Que hubiera pasado si Pandora volviera a resucitar en la fuente de la juventud? ¿Supondrá esto un problema para Pit y Pittoo? Desde que derrotaron a Hades todo ha estado muy tranquilo, pero como no, eso no durará...
1. Cristales del pasado

No estaba siendo un día normal para la diosa del caos, había recuperado su verdadero cuerpo tiempo atrás pero había sido vencida por ese "pollo volador negro" que tanto odiaba. Pandora, la soberana del caos, estaba sentada en la Fuente de la Juventud terminando de sanar sus heridas y maldiciendo aquel día que se le ocurrió hacer una copia de Pit.

"Haré una copia, dije. Luchará contra él, dije". ¿¡Pero a quien se le ocurre?!

Pandora era la clásica diosa semi-malvada con un buen gusto para las masacres y un sentido del humor amargo, aunque tenía bastante paciencia.

Bien, bien, recuerda las clases de yoga… no dejes que dos pájaros carpinteros blanco y negro empiecen a taladrarte la cabeza…

-Cuando se hubo tranquilizado se levantó de la fuente y se teletransportó a su infame guarida-mazmorra-casa, el Laberinto del Engaño. Mientras lo recorría se fue fijando en todo lo que había cambiado, había marcas de pisadas, quemaduras en las paredes hechas por armas y varios Exotanques hechos ceniza.

-Fantástico- murmuraba ella entre dientes mientras recorría los pasillos- 25 años de limpieza a la basura.

Después de mirar corredores, abrir cámaras y examinar mecanismos la pobre Pandora se fue a su habitación en el centro del laberinto. Entró y cerró la puerta. Miró al fondo de la estancia y vio algo que le trajo malos recuerdos.

-Así que seguías aquí… dijo mientras pisaba un trozo de cristal de lo que parecía un espejo para partirlo-. Condenado cacharro, casi me cuestas la vida.

Su mano se convirtió en una bola de fuego azul dispuesta a reducir ese espejo a cenizas cuando algo la deslumbró en los ojos.

-¿Pero qué…?-se quejó ella algo confusa-.

Agachó la cabeza y vio que lo que llamó su atención era otro trozo de cristal del espejo que brillaba con una luz azul tenue. La diosa se agachó y lo cogió malhumorada.

Su mente empezó a maquinar de mil formas como acabar con el "pollo volador negro" que la había mantenido tanto tiempo presa en sus alas. Al ver una pluma blanca en el suelo una siniestra bombillita se encendió en la mente de la diosa.

Cogió la pluma del suelo y la acercó al trozo de espejo que tenía en la mano, la pluma atravesó la superficie de cristal y se quedó dentro mientras el brillo del fragmento pasaba a un rojo ascuas.

-Si esto no es malvado, dejo el caos y me hago definitivamente vegetariana.

Levantó el trozo del espejo y una sacudida hizo que la habitación entera retumbara.

* * *

A una distancia casi abismal un ángel se levantó de la cama sobresaltado. Su nombre era Pit y estaba maldito.


	2. Desayuno

**Capítulo 2**

 **El desayuno**

 _(Hola soy un paréntesis, encantado. He aquí el segundo capítulo, a decir verdad pensaba hacerlo más largo pero eso iba dejar en muy mal lugar al capítulo 1 así que… Bueno, espero que les guste este capítulo "recién salido de la panera", se despide Ren, el paréntesis informador)_

El ángel se despertó sobresaltado, dio uno de sus clásicos "brincos con doble tirabuzón destroza mandíbulas" y se calló de la cama.

-Ayyyyyyaaagggg…-murmuraba masajeándose la cabeza-. ¿Qué ha sido eso?-dijo mientras se incorporaba de nuevo a su cama-. No importa, habré cogido frío por dejar la ventana abierta y me habré caído.

La habitación del chico era bastante sencilla, una sala de piedra con una cama con dosel en una esquina, una pequeña cómoda y varios armarios llenos de ropa. Lo que más destacaba de las paredes era la cantidad de papeles que había pegados con clavos, dibujos de armas nuevas y de una especie de "pájaro volador" disparando flechas a unos círculos con ojos, todo muy "picaresco" como diría todo buen hijo de vecino que entrara.

El chico de pelo castaño miró la vela que siempre dejaba en su mesilla de noche.

-Apagada-susurró-será mejor que me vuelva a dormir antes de que Lady Palutena se entere o me quedaré sin helado de postre.

A la mañana siguiente el ángel se despertó en cuanto los primeros rayos de sol empezaron a deslumbrarle en la cara. Se vistió (con su irremediable parsimonia al ponerse la túnica por encima de las alas), bajó las escaleras, salió al patio, cruzó el puente y se puso en camino a las cocinas.

-Demonios-se quejaba él-¿si tenemos la capacidad de usar magia por qué tengo que hacerme el camino entero todos los días? Podría usar el teletransporte, jeje.

El ángel correteaba por un sendero de piedra rodeado de columnas, al final de él se podía distinguir un edificio con forma de carpa hecho en piedra. Por las rejillas del techo de este salía humo.

-Hmmmmmm, hoy hay tostadas con miel…-dijo mientras se ponía de puntillas al oler-¡entonces hay prisa!

El joven ángel echó a correr lo que quedaba de camino, llegó al edificio y abrió las puertas de par en par. Lo primero que vio fue una mujer con una gran melena verde en un comedor sentada al lado de una pila de tostadas con mermeladas de casi todo tipo.

-¡Por favor Lady Palutena guárdame algo!-gritó-.

La mujer se giró y le sonrió mientras aun masticaba.

-Ahhhhh, Pit, _"cuánto hag tadado_ "-decía ella mientras masticaba-"cagi te quedag gin totadag".

El ángel levantó una ceja y preguntó:

-Perdón ¿qué?

-Que casi te quedas sin tostadas-repitió ella tras haber tragado limpiándose la boca satisfecha-.

-Pero quedan… ¿no?

-Pues claro-aclaró la mujer señalando el plato que tenía a su lado-sírvete tú mismo.

-¡Gracias, Lady Palutena!-mencionó él feliz mientras cogía una tostada tras otra y se sentaba al lado de la mujer-.

-A lo mejor debí de ponerle un tope-se lamentó al contar trece tostadas en el plato del ángel-.

-¡Que aproveche!-exclamó mientras engullía una tostada tas otra, algunas de un solo bocado-.

La mujer lo miraba atónita sin casi sin decir nada con los ojos abiertos.

-Oye Pit…¿no quieres algo de leche para que pase?-dijo sosteniendo una jarra-.

-¡No hace falta, tengo un estómago de hierro!

-Está bien, pero si luego decides "saludar al suelo" no es mi culpa.

Cuando el chico acabó de comer los platos estaban casi relucientes, solo quedaban algunas migas y manchas de mermelada.

-Estaba todo buenísimo-logró decir mientras se masajeaba la tripa-.

-Por supuesto, y ahora que ya te has saciado es hora de bajar todo lo que has comido-dijo la mujer con una sonrisa burlona-, necesito que me traigas algunas frutas para la cena ¿así que no te importará ir a recogerlas fuera, verdad?

-¡Claro que no Lady Palutena, volveré antes de decir "helado"!

El joven Pit se levantó del banco y se dispuso a salir corriendo por la puerta.

-Ehem… ¿Y supongo que sabrás que frutas coger, no?

Al oír esto Pit se quedó clavado en la puerta.

-Oops-murmuró él-.

-Si, "oops"-repitió Palutena sarcástica-. Necesito manzanas y plátanos. Todo para esta noche, y obviamente como los puestos del reino del cielo ponen unos precios tan caros las tendrás que comprar en el mundo mortal, que de hecho creo que están más sabrosas que las de aquí. ¿Entendido?

-¡Claro! ¡No te fallaré Lady Palutena!-dijo el ángel mientras salía a toda prisa del comedor.

-¡Ah, y una cosa más! Acuérdate de cerrar la puerta esta vez…-recordó con un tono de voz algo inquietante-.


	3. Traspiés

**Capítulo 3**

 **Traspiés**

 _(Hola, soy Ren, el paréntesis del capítulo anterior, hmmmm ¿soy yo o los capítulos se alargan por momentos? Bueno no importa mientras puedan digerir este pedazo de… digo mientras disfruten de su longevidad, espero que lo disfruten._

 _¡Ah! Y casi se me olvida el próximo capítulo tendrá un 5% más de Pandora)._

Después de comer Pit tomó el camino hasta el interior del templo, tras recorrer un gran pasillo llegó a una sala con un gran portón de plata en el centro. Como si ya hubiera hecho esto un millón de veces se colocó delante de él, cogió una llave pequeña de madera apoyada contra una columna y la giró en una pequeña cerradura.

-Una a la derecha para hacerla estrecha y dos a la izquierda para que no muerda-murmuró el chico como si recordara una lección que le enseñaron-. Y… ¡ábrete!

Una serie de chasquidos provenientes de detrás del portón se dejaron oír, como si muchos engranajes se encajaran entre ellos, momentos después la fina muesca que había entre las dos puertas brilló y ambas se abrieron en silencio. Pit cruzó la puerta y se encontró en un campo de trigo.

-Vaya, parece que este lugar ha cambiado algo de cuando no era más que una pieza de joyería barata…

Pit se dio la vuelta, empujó ambas puertas y las cerró con la llave que llevaba.

-Ah, y hablando de joyería barata…

El chico presionó una pestaña que sobresalía de su brazalete derecho, este emitió dos destellos y las alas de Pit empezaron a brillar hasta desvanecerse.

-Jeje, esta vez Lady Palutena no tendrá motivos para echarme un rapapolvo-dijo él satisfecho—bueno y ahora vayamos a com… Ugh…

El ángel sintió que todo daba vueltas, su vista se nubló y el corazón se le aceleró de repente, no sabía qué hacer. Estaba confuso y sentía incluso que su pecho le iba a explotar.

-Agggg… las tostadas no hacen esto…. Lady Palutena… Lady Palute… -jadeaba él-.

Un montón de imagines invadieron su mente todas ellas relacionadas con la misma persona, Dark Pit, alias Pitoo, fue solo por un segundo pero escuchó una risa fría que a él le resultaba familiar. Estaba a punto de desmayarse cuando una voz le sacó del trance.

-Oye, eh, campeón, ¿vas a estar todo el día ahí tumbado? Lo digo por traerle un racimo de uvas a su majestad.

La mente del chico parecía aclararse y sus latidos normalizarse. Pit abrió los ojos. Lo primero que vio fue a un hombre enfrente suya, mirándolo con una expresión confusa y de risa contenida. El hombre debía de rondar los veinte años, era alto y rubio pero no demasiado robusto, no tenía barba y se le veía una expresión picaresca en el rostro, era lo que se dice apuesto, iba vestido con ropa de campesino de labrar el campo. Aquel hombre le transmitía una sensación familiar.

-¿Qué me ha pasado?—preguntó el ángel mientras se tocaba la frente empapada en sudor-.

-Pues mira chico,-empezó a hablarle el desconocido- hasta lo donde yo sé debiste llegar aquí usando esa puerta-dijo apuntando al portón de plata-e ibas a irte cuando de repente vi que te caías al suelo y empezabas a temblar como un loco, pensé que a lo mejor estabas haciendo el tonto pero como no parabas decidí venir a echar un vistazo. ¿Estás mejor ahora?

-Si, gracias, estoy mucho mejor.

-Oye muchacho, si todavía no estás del todo bien puedes quedarte en mi casa a descansar, no vivo lejos de aquí está en…

-¡No gracias, tengo prisa!-cortó Pit mientras se incorporaba para irse-tengo que comprar fruta del mercado para un recado.

-Entonces te interesará saber que el mercado cerró hace un buen rato, chaval, ya está oscureciendo. Pero anda, ja ja, si lo que has dicho rima me lo apunto, te sorprendería saber cómo sienta un poema bien hecho.

-¡Espera, espera, esperaaaaaaa!-le volvió a cortar él-¿ya ha cerrado el mercado? ¡No puede ser, tengo que llevar la fruta para esta noche!

-Tranquilo muchacho, que hay otro sitio. Un buen amigo mío lo lleva y estoy seguro que si le dices que vas de mi parte te hará un buen descuento.

-¡Gracias! Pero emmmm esto… ¿puedes decirme dónde está?

-Claro, ¿ves ese sendero, el que se integra en el bosque?

-Si, lo veo.

-Pues sigue por él todo recto, hasta que llegues a un gran claro, allí mi amigo monta su puesto cada día, su fruta es la mejor que he tenido la suerte de probar, jojo. Dile que vas de parte de Delos.

Después de hablar un rato se presentaron, el quedó como Pit, el chico de los recados de un gremio de escultores y el desconocido se introdujo como Delos, un campesino normal. Al rato se despidieron y Pit se encaminó al sendero del bosque.

Después de andar un buen rato (quejándose por supuesto) vio que el camino se ensanchaba y más adelante no había árboles, corrió y llegó a una pequeña pradera rodeada de árboles. El sitio estaba casi desierto excepto por una especie de mesa medio podrida llena de cestas con un cartel de madera clavado al lado. No había nadie. A medida que Pit se acercaba vio lo ruinoso que estaba aquello. El cartel de madera tenía moho que cubría parte de las letras, ahora solo podía leerse parcialmente.

- _"De- h-rto d- Fe-o Ap-l-"_ -murmuró el chico exprimiéndose la cabeza-esto no se entiende y no pienso ponerme a rascar moho del cartel de otros.

El ángel se acercó más a la mesa y miró dentro de las cestas. Había casi todo tipo de fruta y otros vegetales: manzanas, peras, limón, olivas y muchas otras que no supo reconocer.

-Veo que tienes buen gusto para los vegetales—resaltó una voz proveniente de los alrededores-.

-¡Quién eres! ¡Voy armado, no tengo miedo!-exclamaba el chico enfadado enseñando un pequeño cuchillo para pelar fruta-.

-Lástima que el mío para la decoración no lo sea tanto.

La voz habló por segunda vez y Pit pudo situar un hombre detrás suya, sentado delante de la mesa jugueteando con un par de uvas.

-¿Qué te cuentas, campeón?-dijo el hombre.

-¿Delos…? ¿¡Pero cómo has…?!

-¿Llegado antes que tú? Jaja, este bosque no tiene secretos para mí, campeón.

-¡Pero si me dijiste que el puesto era de un amigo tuyo!

-¿Y qué mejor amigo que uno mismo, Pit?

-Vale, esa me la apunto. Aunque me tranquiliza que seas tú el que esté aquí y no cualquier chiflado.

-¿Vas a estar lo que queda de día mirando o vas a comprarme algo ya? Voy a cerrar, aviso.

-Vale, vale-se apresuró Pit-quiero emm... media docena de manzanas y otra media de plátanos, por favor.

-Maaaaarchando—dijo jovialmente el tendero-.

-Parece ser que lo que vendes no está tan mal comparado con el cómo lo haces.

-Desde luego,-decía mientras agarraba las frutas y le tendía dos cestas—puede que no sea un experto decorador pero todo lo que cultivo no tiene igual.

-Bueno yo me voy ya-se despidió Pit moviendo el brazo-espero volver a verte.

-Por supuesto,-se despidió el en voz alta y a continuación bajando la voz-eso tenlo por seguro.

Pit caminaba tan rápido mirando las cestas que no se dio cuenta del encapuchado que le seguía entre los árboles.


	4. Ingreso

**Capítulo 3**

 **Ingreso**

El joven caminaba lentamente por el sendero de árboles. Llevaba la cesta en la mano e iba alegremente tarareando una de sus canciones inventadas.

\- Definitivamente esta fruta le va a encantar a Lady Palutena. Igual hasta me deja tomar helado de postre, jeje... ¡Ouch!

El chico tropezó con una raíz de árbol que enganchó con la puntera del pie. El encapuchado sonrió. Había encontrado su oportunidad, mientras se incorporaba y recogía la fruta que había rodado a todos lados una figura se colocó detrás de él lentamente. Extendió sus brazos y...

Pit gritó de dolor. Un dolor que más tarde se transformó en una risa incontenible.

-¡Va-vale! ¡Ya es suficiente por favor! ¡ja ja ja! ¡Me vas a matar!

La figura se quitó la capucha y unos ojos rojos arrogantes le miraron.

-Encima que me porto bien contigo por una vez... ¿Y es así como me lo pagas?

-Clavarme tus dos índices fríos en el los costados para hacerme costillas no es algo que sea bien recibido, Pittoo.

El otro no pareció molestarse.

-Oye, ¿por cierto, que estás haciendo aquí? Creí que te había quedado con Viridi como capitán de su ejército.

-Ya, me he cogido un permiso.

-Eso suena sospechoso.

-Sonará como quieras que suene-cortó Pittoo mientras hacía estiramientos-.

-En fin, coge todo y vámonos.-El chico de pelo negro volvió a echarse la capucha por encima y comenzó a alejarse-.

Pit dudó unos segundos lo que acababa de pasar pero siguió al otro joven que ya casi había salido del bosque.

Ambos volvieron al campo de trigo por el cual la puerta de plata trajo a Pit allí. Los chicos avanzaban con cuidado hasta la puerta. El problema no era ser vistos, sino que les vieran desaparecer al cruzar la puerta ya que esta no era visible a los ojos de los lugareños. Si no fuera así más de uno habría acabado colándose en los dominios de Palutena y entrar en los templos de las divinidades era de muy mala educación. Al menos sin permiso.

Pit sacó la llave de su túnica y la introdujo en la puerta otra vez.

-Avísame si viene alguien.

-Avísate tú-le replicó el otro burlón.

El chico abrió la puerta.

-¡Pero bueno! ¡Si es mi cliente de compraventa favorito!

-Demonios no...-pensó el ángel mientras se daba la vuelta-.

El hombre rió de nuevo al verle.

-Creía que ya te habías ido ¿Por cierto campeón soy yo o veo doble?-dijo mientras levantaba una ceja y apuntaba a Dark Pit-.

-¡Oh! ¡Esto...!-intentó encontrar una excusa antes de que Pittoo intentara abrir la boca-. ¡Él es mi... hermano perdido por parte... de tío! ¡Eso es!

-¿Cómo?-gruñó Dark Pit-.

-¿Eso existe?-preguntó-.

Los chicos hablaron un poco y Dark Pit se medio presentó como "el hermano perdido por parte de tío de Pit".

Delos bromeó:

-Bueno, pues ahora ya no está perdido, ¿no?

Todos rieron. Los chicos se despidieron y tomaron un camino al este. Ya era hora de volver. Palutena iba a estar muy preocupada por Pit. Tras esperar un rato detrás de unos arbustos los chicos volvieron ante la puerta. Entraron y mientras se cerraba ya en el templo Pit notó una corriente de aire a través del resquicio de la puerta, como si algo se hubiera metido dentro.

-¿Qué ha sido eso?-cuestionó Pit mirando a todos lados-.

-¿Qué ha sido qué?-zanjó Pittoo con una mueca-. Vámonos.

* * *

-Bien hecho mi criaturita...-aduló una voz femenina-. Lo has hecho tan bien que haces que a mami le suba el azúcar. Ahora-la voz se ensombreció-sigue con el plan.

La mujer levitaba en una sala azul mirando una bola de cristal. En ella se veía a los muchachos andando por un pasillo. Pit saltando haciendo poses de victoria y Pittoo mirándole escéptico.

-La hora se acerca-la mujer rió-.


End file.
